This invention relates to an occlusion device for repairing cardiovascular defects. More specifically, this invention relates to an occlusion device which has a center assembly including a flexible spring connector that provides improved torque and flexure characteristics and allows the device to better conform to the contours of the heart.
Normally, permanently repairing certain cardiac defects in adults and children requires open heart surgery, a risky, expensive, and painful procedure. To avoid the risks and discomfort associated with open heart surgery, occlusion devices have been developed that are small, implantable devices capable of being delivered to the heart through a catheter. Rather than surgery, a catheter inserted into a major blood vessel allows an occlusion device to be deployed by moving the device through the catheter. This procedure is performed in a cardiac cathlab and avoids the risks and pain associated with open heart surgery. These occlusion devices can repair a wide range of cardiac defects, including patent foramen ovale, patent ductus arteriosus, atrial septal defects, ventricular septal defects, and may occlude other cardiac and non-cardiac apertures. There are currently several types of occlusion devices capable of being inserted via a catheter. The occlusion devices must have sufficient flexibility to accomplish the sharp and numerous turns in the body's vasculature.
Another challenge in deploying an occlusion device in the heart is the variations of the contours of the aperture the occlusion device is meant to close. In particular, when occluding septal defects, the uneven topography in the vascular and septal walls of the human heart makes it difficult to design a device that can adapt to such variations. The challenge in designing an occluder which conforms to the uneven topography is compounded by the fact that the contours of each defect in each individual patient are unique. Poor conformation to the defect results in poor seating of the occlusion device across the aperture, which decreases the ability of the device to successfully occlude the aperture.
Lack of conformation to the walls of the heart can place significant amounts of stress on the occlusion device and decrease fatigue life. Once deployed, different parts of the occluder may experience more or less stress as a result of the uneven topography. At some point, stressed parts of the occluder may break. Broken parts increase the likelihood of damage to the surrounding tissue and lead to patient anxiety.
Another obstacle which may be encountered is the difficulty in readily distinguishing the individual occluder elements in order to determine their position in relation to each other and allow for repositioning, while still maintaining the flexibility needed for better conformation.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an occlusion device that will occlude cardiac defects and will match the contours of the heart thereby increasing the life of the device and its sealing ability while reducing damage to the surrounding tissue. There is also a need for an occlusion device that prevents rotation of the individual occluder elements around the center post, while still maintaining the needed flexibility to properly position the device and successfully match the contours of the heart.